notorietyfandomcom-20200214-history
Cloaker
''Are you looking for?: Enemies '' A Cloaker is a character that is bright green and appears to be wearing a military jacket. Cloakers instantly down a player no matter what armor they have. Due to their high speed, he takes you down before you can turn. They make a very high-pitched noise when they are coming towards you to attack. It ain’t nice when he’s coming for you! Honey Badgers and miniguns are powerful at taking down these beasts. To counter them, be active and observant to your surrounding. Until assault starts, they can lay on the floor, they have a night vision goggles baton and Mp7 equipped. Cloakers can spawn in any difficulty or map, just that the spawn rate goes up when the difficulty is increased. Zombie Patients behaves like Cloakers, just that they make a different noise instead of "WULULULULULULU", they make a zombie sound. Only spawns in Blood Money. Maps that Cloakers can be seen easily In these maps, Cloakers can be spotted easily, allowing you to kill them before they could even lie or charge at you. Maps like: * Jewelry Shop * Haunted Forest * Blood Money (Zombie Patients, behaves like Cloakers) * R&B Bank (2 prominent spots, 1st is a gap between roof and entrance cover) How to Kill Keep your sound on. Also, as SOON as you hear it, look for a high-speed fricksicle, and then aim for the head, or the throat area, so recoil drags you to the head. Any other way and they will probably get you. Even the RPK makes it a close run thing. Also, if you DO get downed, shoot him until he dies. Cloaker is very easy to kill if you have high fire rate and low recoil. Try to get him stuck somewhere, and then shoot him. If you hear the sound and don't see him, find him and shoot him. If you hear it and see a teammate get downed, try to get a nice open sightline and dump rounds. Trivia * Cloakers are one of the most easily killed enemies but hard to spot due to them spawning in sneaky spots that heisters does not notice them. * Cloakers can be easily mistaken for Bulldozers for new-comers if they don't know what is a Bulldozer or what does it looks like. * Cloakers' noise increases when it is charging nearer to you. * Cloakers in Notoriety can only charge while the original Cloakers in ''PayDay 2 ''can use charge attacks or kick attacks. * Cloakers are one of the most dangerous and annoying enemies. * When Cloakers downed a player and the player is in custody (not revived or busted), they will start shooting like the police. * If there's a lot of corpses near the Cloaker lying down, it can be really hard to tell. Put some rounds into its head for good measure. * It is very recommended to convert enforcer since sometimes, A converted enforcer might go to cloaker location so you can tell that where is cloaker area.